


Meeting Q (Awakened Series Pt 1)

by LadyBecky



Series: Awakened [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Plot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBecky/pseuds/LadyBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the Dream Series. Learn how Dean met up with (xReader) and learn her name, personality and story. Follow along to see how their relationship begins and changes over the years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Q (Awakened Series Pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Prequel to the whole Dream Series I did previously. Instead of xReader, I gave the OC a name to further expand on her personality.  
> The timing is mid-season 2ish, and eschews the story line a little bit. Some canon, some not…

“Q!” Ellen called out from her place at the bar between the Winchester brothers. She patted Sam’s arm, indicating the woman who was one of her bartenders. “There she is- that’s who you boys want to talk with…”

Dean looked over at the dark haired beauty that had just entered the Roadhouse, his brows now raised in interest. A small grin twitched his lips before he caught his brother’s glare and smothered the look behind his beer.

“Q?” Sam asked Ellen.

The bar owner nodded. “Yeah- Q- short for Quinn… actually, I don’t even know if that’s her first or last name,” she responded, trying to catch the younger woman’s gaze across the crowded bar. She rolled her eyes, placing her arms over her chest with a sigh when Quinn stopped at a table to talk with some other hunters.

“But you’re sure, I mean…” Sam winced slightly at the scowl Ellen threw at him. “I mean, she told you- personally- that her parents were killed in a house fire, when she was six months old…”

“Yeah Sam, that’s what she told us- me, Jo and Ash- just a few nights ago… She’s been working here for a few months now, but this is the first time she ever gave us any of her backstory. I called you boys right away… I knew you were looking for the others,” she gave Sam a knowing glance.

“I am…” Sam nodded, looking back at the girl again.  _Was she like him, or the others? Did this Quinn have abilities also?_ he wondered. He hadn’t seen that face in any of his visions… so he couldn’t be sure. The only way to find out would be to ask her some direct questions.

“And you said she’s a hunter?” Dean asked while attempting to keep his gaze neutral as he checked Quinn out once more. Worn Levis, scarred work boots- even the flannel shirt she wore to cover the weapons at her waist- her entire look screamed hunter.

Except her smile.

Dean froze slightly in his seat when she picked up her head from her conversation, catching his eyes. A slow smile spread across her face and he looked away quickly.

“Quinn!” Ellen shouted, seeing her attention drawn their way. She waved the woman over to them.

Dean found himself suddenly interested in studying his beer. 

Quinn felt someone’s eyes on her as easily as if they’d reached out and touched her. 

She picked her head up, turning towards the feeling of male appreciation to see who was checking her out. When her eyes met his, she smiled slowly, letting him know she’d noticed. Instead of the usual cocky salute she was used to getting after such an exchange, this guy looked uneasy and turned away. She tilted her head a bit, studying him now…

“Quinn!” Ellen called her name from beside the quiet guy.  

Sam saw the young woman look from his brother to Ellen. She patted a shoulder of the hunter alongside her, picked up the takeout bag she’d set down and continued her way towards the bar.

“What’s up, Ellen? I’m not late- I’m not on the schedule ‘til nine,” she mentioned, glancing around the bar. “But if y’all are needing an extra set of hands, I can jump in early,” she stated, looking over at Dean’s profile for a moment before including Sam in her gaze. She dropped the bag behind the bar with a stretch from her toes.

Dean watched the movement with interest, eyeing up her ass peeking out from under the tail of the flannel. He also took note of the holster on her hip that held a 9mm Glock.

“Nah,” Ellen said easily. “Jo and I got the crowd, we’re alright… but I wanted to introduce you to these boys. I think you all had a mutual friend.”

Quinn arched her brow at that. “Is that so?” she asked.  _Probably not_ , she doubted. She could count who she called ‘friend’ on one hand. “Who would that be?”

“John Winchester,” Ellen stated with a slight smirk, hearing the disbelief in Quinn’s tone. “These are his sons, Sam and Dean…”

Sam saw the look in Quinn’s eyes change immediately from wariness to surprise.

“Well. I’ll be damned,” Quinn smiled at the brothers. “I guess Ellen would be right then…” she said to the guys, reaching out a hand to Sam. “Winchester is one of the few men I’ve called my friend.”

Sam took Quinn’s hand, gripping it in his with a shake. He noticed Dean’s slight hesitation before following suit and wondered about it for a moment.

“So, uh, how did you know our dad then?” Dean asked. His eyes locked to hers as he held her hand.

Quinn felt the vibration between them and pulled her hand away slowly, strengthening her mental shield against him.  _Too much,_  she thought as she watched his green stare. This one had way too many emotions running through him for her comfort. She turned to Sam.

“John helped me out more than once. I was sorry to hear he crossed over,” she told the easier brother.

Sam nodded, and she noticed him glance over her shoulder at Dean. His emotions were much simpler than his brother’s unruly mass. Concern for what was going on, confusion as to who she was- how she fit into the puzzle- they were all understandable. She dug a little deeper…

 _And… visions- ah, there it was_ , she thought. He saw things, like how she felt things… that was the connection.

“Ellen- can we borrow your office for a few?” Quinn asked her boss. “I think the boys have some questions for me, and I’d rather not talk out here,” she said easily.

“Sure, honey… If Ash is in there, just throw him out. Tell him I need a hand out here,” Ellen smiled, indicating for the brothers to follow Quinn to the back.

Dean followed behind Sam and the girl, watching the sway of her hips. Her hair hung in a long thick braid down her back, reaching easily past her waist, swinging as she walked ahead. His mind wandered with an errant deviant thought and he imagined wrapping it around his hand, pulling her back against him roughly…

Quinn nearly missed a step when the image in Dean’s head flashed into her mind. She caught herself quickly before she tripped…

 _Well, hell_ \- she thought, turning up her block yet again.  _The force was strong in this one_ , she chuckled to herself. The usual blocks worked easily on most people, keeping them out of her head and stopping the connections. But the older brother was proving to be a bit of a problem…

“Ash- El needs you out front,” Quinn told the guy sitting in the corner of the office as they walked into the room.

“What?” Ash picked his head up from the laptop he’d been studying. “Awe, come on Q… she doesn’t need me as long as you’re here,” he whined a bit, not wanting to leave the seclusion of the office.

“Nope, she specifically said to throw you out… besides I need privacy,” she told him, giving him a little mental nudge. Ash looked up at her.

“Tacos? Well, why didn’t you just say you left tacos out there…?” Ash brightened, leaving the room easily now.

Dean’s face registered confusion. “Who said anything about tacos?” he asked watching Ash head into the bar.

“I did,” Quinn shrugged, leaning back against the desk, facing the brothers. “I just did it my way,” she explained, leveling her gaze at them.

“Your way?” Sam asked. “How is that?”

“I think we have a lot in common, Sam…” Quinn regarded him a little closer. She pushed an image towards him of the yellow eyed demon and Sam took a step back, a look of shock crossing his face.

“What the hell was that?” Sam gasped.

“What?! What happened?” Dean looked between his brother and Quinn. Sam’s face had gone pale, so Dean immediately went on the defensive. He grabbed Quinn’s arm roughly.

“What the hell did you do?” he snapped.

Quinn pushed at Dean a bit harder, forcing him to release his hold and take a step back. She showed him the image of the demon as she remembered seeing it. Dean looked into her eyes and swallowed hard.

“How?” he asked when he found his voice.

“I have no idea. It’s just what I do…” she told them.

“Like Adam and his brother,” Sam said to Dean, shaking his head a little. “You can push people, with your mind?” he formed the last sentence as a question, directing it towards Quinn.

“I’m an empath primarily,” Quinn told him. “I’ve only more recently been able to ‘push’ people, as you call it. I feel what someone is thinking- sometimes I can see it in my mind. And sometimes I can put thoughts in their heads,” she shrugged, casting a look over towards Dean when she felt him trying to put up a stronger block.

She smirked at him. “Too late,” she teased, pushing the image she’d seen about her braid back at him.

Dean tried for a cocky grin. “You’re gonna want to stay out of my head, sweetheart. It’s not a pretty place…”

Quinn felt his embarrassment behind the quip and just smiled.

“My blocks usually work…” she told him. “You,  _sweetheart_ , just are a little too easy… to read…” she winked.

“I am?” he said incredulously. Even Sam gave her a look at her comment.

“Hey, I don’t know- just calling it as I’m seeing it,” she told them. “I don’t know how this friggen thing works any better than you do.”

“Okay,” Sam sighed, putting up his own mental blocks as best he could. “I’m guessing that you saw the increase in the powers just a few months ago… like the rest of us?”

“Yeah… and who is ‘us’?” she asked.

“The ones the demon is calling ‘his children’… we were all marked by him for some reason. It has something to do with latent abilities that he is trying to harness, is my best guess,” Sam explained.

“But we haven’t figured out for what reason. You aren’t the first one we’ve met who has amped up on the freak factor,” Dean snarked. Quinn raised a brow at his comment.

“Freak factor?” she scoffed. “I call it a weapon. I’ve been able to use this a few times to change the outcome on some hunts. I’m sure your brother can say the same. I think the demon screwed up when he didn’t take into account that some of us would use it against him…”

“What did our dad tell you about all this?” Dean asked, changing the conversation towards John.

Quinn walked around the desk, taking the seat that Ash had vacated. She looked up at the guys motioning for them to sit also.

Sam took the chair closer to her and leaned his long frame forward, looking into her eyes.

“You’ve seen the demon. The image you showed us- that wasn’t something you could have remembered from when you were a baby…”

She shook her head. “No,” she agreed. “I never even knew what had happened to my birth family, until John put it together for me,” she explained with a sigh. She looked back up at Dean, waiting for him to sit. He looked uncomfortable, unsure how to deal with her admitted powers.

“You aren’t the only one with the ugly memories, tiger,” she admitted. “I promise to stay out of your head, if you keep out of mine…”

Dean scowled slightly. “Not a problem princess… I have enough of my own to deal with…”

Sam looked between the two of them as they stared at each other.  

“Umm, not to interrupt the moment,” he cleared his throat, breaking into their connection, “but demon…? You saw him, when exactly?”

Dean looked away from her eyes, turning his frown on his brother.

“There isn’t any ‘moment’… Shut up,” he growled at Sam, suddenly interested in studying the floorboards.

He didn’t notice Quinn’s soft smile, but Sam did.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

“John found me just a little over a year ago, in a mental health facility,” Quinn began telling the brothers her story. “Which was just a fancy word for a nuthouse,” she shrugged as she opened her eyes, looking at Sam now.

“He’d somehow gotten wind of my story and he searched me out. Actually, your father was the first person who had ever believed me… the first one who told me I wasn’t crazy,” she told them.

“Because you’d seen the yellow-eyed demon, and you’d told the truth,” Sam surmised.

“Yeah- I learned the hard way that you don’t tell the truth in this line of business,” Quinn nodded. “I had come home late one night after being out with some friends… The demon had my adoptive parents tied up. I didn’t know at the time that monsters were real. Hell, even I thought I was crazy- I mean, just feeling things, well, I blew that off my whole life as just ‘odd’ and kept my mouth shut about it most of the time.”

“But something changed…” Sam urged her on when she became lost in her thoughts.

“I’d started getting more than just feelings. I knew things. I could tell what people were feeling, I could see their secrets. And I started to be able to steer their thoughts… I could give them a nudge to do something, you know what I mean?”

“Yes,” Dean responded. “We met someone who could do something similar…” he added, thinking of Andy and his brother.

“Right, yeah… okay,” Quinn huffed out a tight breath, reminding herself it was alright to tell these guys her story. They understood, more than anyone else could.

“So anyway, the demon murdered my parents that night. I was frozen in place, he’d pinned me there, forcing me to watch as he burned them alive. My father right in the chair, and my mom…”

Quinn stopped talking, her memories rendering her silent. Sam nodded.

“The demon did the same thing to my girlfriend,” he spoke quietly, understanding her pain. Quinn met his eyes, feeling his grief beside hers. She took a stuttering breath, nodding at him when she saw the images in his mind.

“Yes. The same,” she answered his unspoken thoughts.

Sam shook his head, clearing his mind from the memories. He looked over at Dean.

“We’re gonna get the bastard,” Dean stated flatly.

Quinn heard the promise in Dean’s tone. His anger, tempered with vengeance was palpable, and she didn’t doubt him.

“There was only one other person who I trusted when he said that,” she told him, meeting his gaze. “And that was your dad.”

Sam reached over and took her hand. “That’s because he meant it, Quinn. And we mean it too… We’ve been hunting this thing- and dad was close… closer than ever. We are going to take it down…”

She squeezed his fingers under hers. “I know. And I’ll tell you the same thing I told your father. When you find him, look over your shoulder. Because I’ll be there… that’s a solemn oath.”

Dean tamped down his feelings at hearing that, not wanting her to pick up on the fact that his gut instinct was to want her as far away as possible when that time came. In fact, he wanted everyone away, including Sam, since he was hoping he’d be able to take the thing out himself.

Quinn heard his thoughts despite his wall, but kept quiet. She understood his feelings; how he wanted to protect everyone he cared about… it was something she could respect, honestly.

But it wasn’t going to happen. She wanted a piece of that beast, badly.

She had a need for her own revenge.

“So, anyway,” Quinn continued her story where she’d left off… “When your father found me and started asking questions- and accepted the real answers- I got some answers of my own. John helped me escape from the facility… he hooked me up with an underground group of hunters so I could stay off the grid, and out of the demon’s sight…”

“What John probably didn’t expect though was that I became a hunter, instead of a victim. I learned how to fight back. I’ve taken out my own fair share of monsters, even if the yellow eyed bastard has eluded me…”

“The last time I ran into your father, we crossed paths hunting a wendigo…”

“We?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, sometimes I partner up with other hunters, to get a job done. That’s why I took the job at the Roadhouse. Finger on the pulse, ya know?” she winked at Dean, giving him a slight grin. “Girl’s gotta stay in shape, after all…”

Dean shook his head, unable to imagine her fighting off a wendigo. Or any other monsters for that matter…

“John was a little surprised to find me hunting… he told me I should be laying low. He was putting together pieces of the demon’s plan- found the connection between our birthdates and then the six months…” she looked at Sam to confirm they knew what she was talking about.

Sam nodded.

“That’s how I found out about my birth parents…” she told them.

“When was this?” Dean asked.

“About four months ago…” she responded. “We took out the wendigo, he told me he was following a lead on yellow eyes… and he pointed me in the direction of the Roadhouse. He said if he found more information, he’d get it back to me.”

“And you believed him?” Dean smirked. “You think he’ll let you know when he finds the demon and just say ‘come along’?”

Quinn returned his tone with an equally snarky cadence.

“Fuck no. That’s why I locked on to him,” she told the brothers. “I was biding my time here until he did. That’s how I knew he was dead…”

“What do you mean you ‘locked on to him’?” Dean asked, a bit miffed. “You were demonically lo-jacking him?”

“Don’t give me your attitude, Dean,” Quinn gave him a hard stare. “If you could do it, you would too. And no, it’s nothing like that. I connected to his emotions when he thought about finding the demon. It’s like a signature… people react with specific emotions to certain things. This was one of those situations. So when he felt that again, when he made the deal- I knew… I just wish I’d been close enough to change the outcome,” she admitted.

“You can do that? Do you feel him now?” Dean’s voice sounded sadly hopeful.

Quinn shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. I can’t pierce the veil,” she told him honestly.

She felt the brothers’ disappointment at her statement. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you something…” she offered.

“It’s alright,” Sam said.

Dean stood up, leaving the room. She felt the pain surrounding him follow in his wake.

Quinn turned to Sam.

“I know it’s hard- I know you both want to get the bastard. Trust me, I know that feeling all too well. But John was just as determined to keep you both safe… he did the same to me, when I ran into him last. He didn’t want anyone else he loves getting hurt. I’m sure he did what he thought was best.”

Sam sighed. “I know. It doesn’t make it any easier though, knowing. We still lost him. And that doesn’t help us with finding the demon…”

She saw Sam’s scowl, feeling his anger roll off of him in a wave. She gave him an evil smile.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you ran into me, isn’t it?” she told him as she picked up a low tumbler of whiskey.  

“Why is that?” Sam asked.

“Because, I have it on good authority that the yellow eyed bastard will come for me. So, I’m bait…” she smirked, raising the glass in salute as she threw back the drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! Leave comments, I truly appreciate them all!  
> Check out my other short stories and leave me prompts at my Tumblr account, xDreamxLoverx  
> There you can also see pictures, find links to music and see gifs I used for inspiration for this and my other stories.  
> Thanks again!  
> ~Becky


End file.
